


Gilbert's Violet-Eyed Birdie

by Silverpelt15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Gilbert is lonely, Gilbert moves fast, Happy Ending for all, Human Names Used, Ludwig is getting married, M/M, Mattie isn't so innocent, dinner and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: Ludwig is getting married, and it's making Gilbert realize how lonely he is. He ends up running into someone on the street (literally) and decides to see where it goes. Dinner leads to his apartment and leads to him having a date for the wedding.





	Gilbert's Violet-Eyed Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> Cute one shot I wrote for a friend. We love this pairing. Originally on fanfiction  
> All my works are unbeta'd....

Gilbert watched as Ludwig twisted in the full length mirror. Roderich hit him and told him to hold still so he could pin a part of the suit jacket he was wearing.

"Are you sure this isn't too simple?" Ludwig asked. Roderich rolled his eyes, this being the hundredth time the blonde has asked within this one fitting.

Gilbert laughed, "Relax, West. You look awesome, and that's coming from me."

Ludwig smiled at his brother in the mirror. Roderich finished his pinning and moved away to let Ludwig take the jacket off. Gilbert watched quietly as his brother spoke with their family friend about last minute details.

The blonde glanced at his watch and cursed, "I'm late to meet Feli. Agh, but the party details. . ."

"Are covered," Gilbert said standing. "I'll pick you up from you're place Friday night. I got it handled." He set his hand on his brother's shoulder with his usual cocky grin.

Ludwig sighed a bit and smiled back at him, "Danke, bruder." He patted the albino's shoulder and headed out.

Gilbert sighed.

"Sigh one more time and I will sew your mouth and nose shut," Roderich threatened from where he sat already working on the jacket.

"Why?" Gilbert asked, frowning at him.

"You sigh every time he leaves the room," the brunette pointed out. "If it bothers you so much, say something."

Gilbert shook his head, "It doesn't bother me. Anyway, you coming out with us Friday?"

Roderich laughed, "Of course not. I am not going to go out and get drunk off my ass when I can be here sleeping with Vash."

Gilbert shook his head, "TMI man. Anyway, see you Sunday, then."

He left the brunette's house and walked down the street. He had come with Ludwig and since his brother had taken his car home, Gilbert could walk. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and stared at the ground.

His brother was getting married on Sunday. To his high school boyfriend Feliciano. Now, Gilbert had nothing against the hyper active boy. He already considered him another brother. The only thing he was having a hard time dealing with was the fact that Ludwig now didn't want to spend that much time with him anymore. Now that he was getting married and starting a family, Gilbert would be seeing less of his little brother.

He was more or less on his own. Both his best friends were married, and they didn't hang out much anymore. Gilbert always felt the odd man out when Francis and Antonio brought their husbands along, or they were at one of their houses. Gilbert was single. He had no one but his friends and brother.

He sighed again, hating how depressed he was getting over this. Ludwig was happy, excited to be getting married. Gilbert wouldn't say anything to mess that up for him.

He wasn't paying attention and ran into someone. The person had been standing idly by a bus stop, and Gilbert accidentally knocked him over, the wire frame glasses falling from his face.

"Shit, dude, sorry," Gilbert said, kneeling to pick the glasses up and help the boy to his feet.

He gave the boy his glasses and the blonde looked up at him shyly, "I-It's f-fine."

Gilbert stared at him. The boy had sandy blonde hair and pretty purple eyes. He was looking up at the albino through his bangs, and his voice was soft when he spoke. He was fucking adorable.

The boy ducked his head and Gilbert saw a blush dust across his cheeks, "Everything okay?"

The blonde nodded his head quickly and stared at the ground. He fiddled with his hands nervously. Gilbert looked at him curiously.

He looked around the street and asked, "Hey, you got some time?"

"Huh?" he looked at him again. "Y-Yes, why?"

Gilbert smirked at him, "Want to get some dinner with me?"

/ *_* /

Gilbert wasn't entirely sure how they ended up going from the restaurant to his apartment. All he knew was that he know had the pretty blonde pressed against the wall and was kissing him senseless.

The blonde, as he found was named Matthew, had his hands tangled in Gilbert's hair as Gilbert ravaged his mouth with his tongue. Their bodies fit perfectly against each other as Gilbert pressed them completely together, and the moans he pulled from those pouty lips spurred him on like nothing ever had before. He wanted this boy. Now.

By the time they had made it to the bed, Matthew was only in his boxers and Gilbert still had his pants. He nipped and licked down the pale neck, biting and sucking once he found a sensitive spot. Each time he did, Matthew would arch up into him and moan. He hoped the other's glasses made it safely to the nightstand, but he wasn't going to stop to find out.

He moved his mouth down Matthew's chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple as his fingers pinched the other. He switched his attentions between both caramel nubs to the point Matthew was writhing beneath him. He leaned back to watch him as he pulled the last piece of clothing from Matthew's body. The blonde's face was beet red, and his violet eyes half-mast. His lips were red and swollen from Gilbert's fierce kisses.

He gasped as his erection sprung free as Gilbert removed his boxers. Gilbert trailed his fingers over Matthew's thighs until he could grip the swollen shaft. Matthew moaned deeply, pushing his hips up into the touch.

"G-Gil, pl-please," he whined.

Gilbert smirked at him as he leaned over to be face to face. "Please what, Birdie?"

The blonde blushed darker at the lack of space between them and the-what normally would have been a laughable had it been in a different situation-nickname.

He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, hiding his face in his shoulder. "Take me," he said quietly.

Gilbert groaned at the effect those words had on his libido. He pushed Matthew back onto the bed and leaned over to the nightstand next to the bed. He dug out the lube and moved back to hover over the blonde. He coated his fingers in the gel and kissed Matthew hard again as he inserted the first finger. He moved it around until he felt Matthew loosen up a bit then added a second. Matthew pulled away from the kiss to breathe, panting hard as he gripped Gilbert's shoulders.

Gilbert went back to leaving marks on Matthew's neck and chest as he moved his fingers in scissoring motions inside him, eventually adding a third. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the other as he moved the three in and out of him. He curled his fingers to try and find the ultimately awsome pleasure spot. He knew he had found it when Matthew arched and cried out.

Gilbert rubbed against that spot and hit it each time he thrust his fingers into Matthew's entrance. The blonde was moaning and pushing back against the fingers each time. "Gilbert!"

The albino removed his fingers, earning a whine of protest. He shushed him with a light kiss before pulling away to removed his pants and boxers. He saw Matthew watching him, wide-eyed. He smirked, proud of his five meters. He squirted some more lube into his palm and hissed lightly as he rubbed it over his shaft. He crawled back over Matthew and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked deeply. Matthew could only nod.

Gilbert moved slowly in pushing the tip of his member into Matthew's entrance. The boy's face twisted a bit as his length was a lot bigger than his fingers. Gilbert thought it better to get it over with quickly. He thrust in completely, Matthew crying out in pain.

Gilbert peppered kisses over Matthew's eyes and cheeks, pecking his lips a few times. He licked the tears that came from his eyes until the violet eyes opened again to look at him.

"Tell me when to move," Gilbert told him, tightly gripping fistfuls of sheets beside the blonde head to prevent from starting to thrust into that crazy tight heat.

It took all of his control to wait those few minutes it took Matthew to adjust. When he felt the other move his hips against his, he started moving slowly, gritting his teeth as he did.

Matthew panted under him. It felt weird, but the pain was ebbing. He pushed up against him. "M-More," he said quietly.

Gilbert braced himself on his knees and picked up his pace. He shifted every few thrusts, looking for that sweet spot again. He grinned at the loud cry he received when he did find it.

Matthew could only moan and cry out as Gilbert started ramming into him. The albino was leaving bruises on Matthew's hips from his grip. He was panting himself as he watched the blonde writhe beneath him. The blonde was near screaming when Gilbert went harder. He gripped Matthew's member and stroked hard and fast, matching the pace of his hips. Matthew was almost permanently arched into the feeling, and Gilbert could hear his name a few times within the other's cries.

"I-I'm cl-clo-se," he whined.

Gilbert leaned over him and kissed him lightly. Not long after, Matthew threw his head back and cried out, "Gilbert!" He came over his and Gilbert's stomachs and his muscles clamped down on Gilbert's own length.

The albino cursed, thrusting a few more times before he came with a shout of the blonde's name on his lips. He pumped his hips into Matthew's as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed to the side of him, his arm around Matthew's waist.

They panted for a few minutes, regaining their breaths. Matthew turned his head to look at Gilbert and smiled a little. The albino had to smile back.

"You know. . ." the blonde said quietly. "I wouldn't have normally let that happen."

"I figured," Gilbert said, thinking back to their conversations at dinner. He leaned up on his arm and looked down at him, "Why did you?"

Matthew glanced away, blushing and twirling a strand of hair around his fingers. "I. . . was in Ludwig's class," he said quietly. "I saw you, at the school, and. . ."

"And. . ." Gilbert prompted, turning Matthew's face to look at him. This caused the blush to darken.

"I. . . I liked you," he admitted. "I wanted to get closer. . . but I didn't know how."

Gilbert's head tilted as he looked at him. It started unnerving Matthew, who didn't want the man who'd been a part of his dreams for the better part of a year to hate him. He jumped a bit when Gilbert cupped his cheek in his palm and smirked at him.

"You know, I need a date for my bruder's wedding," he told him. Matthew smiled at him and leaned up to hug him tight.

/ *_* /

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Gilbert could see both his brother and new brother-in-law glowing as the ceremony ended. Being the awesome best man, he got hit with the brunt of those two's 'happy.'

Ludwig was glad that Gilbert seemed happy around Matthew. It had surprised him at first when he saw the blonde on the albino's arm, but he saw the sincere fond looks Gilbert gave when Matthew wasn't looking. Whether Gilbert knew it or not, he was in love.

Feliciano had insisted on following the usual tradition of the bride throwing the bouquet. Ludwig had to laugh at the shocked look on both Matthew's and Gilbert's face when the group of flowers hit the, not paying attention, blonde in the head and then landed in his lap.

Ludwig nudged his brother's side, "So, should I expect something soon?"

Gilbert shoved him playfully. "Den Mund halten." He caught Matthew looking at him from across the room, still blinking in surprise. Gilbert smiled at him. Maybe Ludwig could expect it, in a little while at least. Besides, Matthew was already Gilbert's violet-eyed Birdie, and would continue to be so.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: (I'm sorry if any of them are off, please let me know. I used Google Translate and it's not the most reliable...)  
> Danke, bruder- Thank you, brother
> 
> Den Mund halten- Shut up
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
